Cop Cow/Transcript
Here's 41st episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Otis bringing in a rusty garbage can) * Otis: Guys, I found out what's been stinking up the barn for the last 3 weeks. * Sunset Shimmer: What is it? * Human Rarity: Looks disgusting. * Sora: And smells disgusting. * Scruffy: I've smelled alot of thing but that takes the cake. * Pip: Is it toxic sludge? * Peck: Is it Expired fish paste? * Luan: Lily's smelly diapers? * Lily: (raspberry) * Freddy: Pig's old gym clothes? * Otis: Yes. Now, to dispose of this junk in a safe and non-hazardous manner. * Winnie the Pooh: Does it involve the shooting it somewhere else? * Otis: Yes it does. * Abby: I'll get the giant cannon. (Peck loaded the garbage into the cannon) * Peck: Lock and loaded. * Otis: Excellent. (to Freddy) Now, make sure you aim in a precise scientific manner. * Freddy: Right. (Closes his eyes and spins it) (After spinning for awhile, Otis shoots it off'')'' * Otis: Nice work, everyone. That mess won't be troubling us anymore. * Human Fluttershy: Um, you might we to look again. (The mess landed in the middle of the road and made Officer Fred drive into a tree) * Otis: Oh, that's not good. * Eeyore: To make the story short, uh oh. * Officer Fred: (comes out dizzy) Wow, that was a close one. It's all right, mustache. You're safe now. Oh, you're so brave and bushy. * Spike the dog: He's alright. * Everyone: (reveled) * Freddy: Now let's get rid of this anvil. * Cosmo: FIRE!!! (The anvil lands on Officer Fred's foot and he screamed in pain) * Human Rainbow Dash: Who shot that anvil?! * Freddy: Peck did it. * Rabbit: (moans) (Moments later, the ambulance takes Officer Fred away) * Lisa: The paramedics says he'll be alright but it gonna take a few days to get him back on his feet. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Abby: Poor Officer Fred. * Pip: Now who's gonna give out parking tickets? * Peck: And get cats out of trees? * Mickey Mouse: Stop criminals from bank robberies? * Pig: And keep us safe from swamp goblins? * Otis: Worry not. I have a barely formulated plan that has a slim chance of not failing. (Later, at mayor's office, the mayor is playing a video game as Otis walks through the door as a man) * Otis: I am a human man who would like to apply for the police human position. * Mayor: You got the job. * Otis: Really? Isn't there some kind of cop test you want me to take? * Mayor: Good idea. What's a red light mean? * Otis: Oh, red light. (thinking) Oh wait. Oh, I know this one. Oh, um... fruit merchants crossing. * Mayor: You got the job. * Otis: Really? I not even sure that that was-- * Mayor: Too late. You got the job. Get out. * Otis: Are you positive? 'Cause I-- * Mayor: You got the job * Otis: I'm actually-- * Mayor: Job. * Otis: Okay. * Mayor: Got. Out. Get. * Otis: I'm actually... * Mayor: Now. * Otis: Just a cow. I'm not even a person-- * Mayor: Job, gotten. * Otis: Your not listening to anything I'm saying, are you? * Mayor: Out. Get. (Back at the barnyard, the gang was playing cards until they heard a siren) * Piglet: What was that? * Otis: Attention, kids and barnyard animals! This is the fun police. Come out with your party on! (Everyone came out surprised and amazed when they saw Otis in police uniform) * Timmy Turner: Dude, you look awesome. * Mickey Mouse: So amazing. * Luna: You're rocking the style, dude. * Goofy: I agree. * Otis: Yep, I got a badge and pants and everything. (Everyone heads towards the car to play with the equipment) * Otis: Guys, Guys, I can't allow non-commissioned civilians to use official city equipment. * All: Awwww. * Otis: Which is why I'm going deputized you!. Badges for everyone. (tosses one to everyone) * Everyone: Yea!!! * Donald Duck: Sweet, we're police officers. * Lola: This is perfect practice for hall montering at school. We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes. * Luan: Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months! Get it? * Lola: That's five more minutes, dirt bag! * Otis: Here you go Pig. * Pig: (denies the badge) No thanks, Otis. Let's just say I'm not cut out for law enforcement. (Flashback to when Pig was a speed cop) * Pig: What makes you think you can go 180? * Man: Uh.. I'm having a baby? * Pig: A baby? Well why didn't you say so? Go, go! (Driver takes off) * Otis: I see. Well, how about we make you official donut getter instead? * Pig: What does it pay? * Otis: Zero dollars. * Pig: Then I'm in. * Abby: Me and Sunset wanna be dispatchers. * Pip: Me and Scruffy will head off the cheese crime unit. * Peck: Dibs on meter maid. * Freddy: Dibs of assistant meter maid. * Otis: Yes, weird, yes, and stop talking. Ok, let's do police things. (Everyone drove in the police car) The Middle (The following day, downtown) * Otis: (looking at a man carrying his lunch) Hey guys, look at that suspicious character. * Lincoln: What's the problem? It's just a guy carrying his lunch. * Otis: Guy carrying his lunch or cyber terror mastermind taking to-secret defense plan to spy master's drop off point! * Winnie the Pooh: When you put it that way-- * Pip: Let's take him down. * Tigger: After that spy! * Otis: Hold right there. * Sora: Dog pile! (They tackle the man) * Man: Hey, that's my lunch. * Otis: Ha! A likely story. What's in the bag, Officer Pip? * Pip: Looks like peanut butter and jelly. * Lincoln: Oops. * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Otis: Ah, Well, perhaps next time get a license before you put--RUN AWAY! (Elsewhere, Cosmo and Freddy are ticketing a car) * Cosmo: This is breaking a lot laws. * Freddy: (writing tickets) Expired tags. Missing hove-cap. Assertive tire pressure. Stupid color. * Wanda: What are you two doing? * Cosmo: Writing tickets for this illegally parked car. * Peck: Uh, Cosmo? I think this is our car. * Freddy: Back talk eh? (Pulls up pepper spray) * Goofy: Freddy, your holding it-- * Freddy: (sprayed himself) AHHHH!!! Officer down! Officer down! (Later, in the park) * Otis: All right, buddy, stop right there. * Tigger: That's a statue. * Otis: Right. Carry on, citizen. (They meet up with the others) * Freddy: Otis, we're bored. * Peck: Yeah, there's no crime in this town. * Timmy Turner: This is even more boring than school or listening to my parents, or both. * Lincoln: Yeah, I've been listening to the scanner all day and the worst crime I've heard about is someone not picking up their dog poop. * Lana: Where? I'll pick it up! * Human Fluttershy: So, what should we do now? * Otis: Well we could go door to door informing citizen about county water regulations. * All: Hmmm. * Pip: Or we could go back to the station and a play Spin the Taser. * All: (agreeing) (Back at the station, the gang plays Spin the Taser and it lands on Freddy and Cosmo) * Freddy: Again? It's must our lucky day. (shocked) * Cosmo: (shocked) Mmmm. Burnt tongue flavor. * Pig: (comes in) Who wants donuts? (Everyone comes in for donuts, when a call comes in) * Abby: Ooo, call. * Sunset Shimmer: Wonder what's going on? * Abby: Police Department. Dispatch Officer Abby and Sunset speaking. (Person talking) What's that? * Sunset Shimmer: Hey guys, a masked bandit just stole all fresh donuts from the donut store! * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: What?!? *'Cosmo and Wanda:' What?!? * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Olive Doyle: What!?! * Katie Knight: What!?! * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Jeremy Johnson: What? * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Mickey, Donald and Sora: What?!?! * Goofy: Huh!?! * Pig: The donut store? I was just there, I could've been killed. * -Good thing you weren't. * Otis: A real crime. This is what we been waiting for. Come on, deputies. (Everyone went out to the donut store to check out the crime) * Otis: Freddy, Cosmo, anything on the store security camera? * Cosmo: Nothing. * Freddy: (strecthing the video) Yeah, just a bunch of brown tape. * Otis: You're an idiot. Pip, any clues? * Spike the dog: (sniffing) I found something. * Pip: We got a footprint. * Peck: And it looks like a size 8. * Freddy: So we're looking for someone with a foot. * Otis: Still an idiot. To the Foot Print Database! (The computer started to scan the footprint) * Computer: Processing. 3 matches found. * Otis: And they said this was a waste of $48 million dollars. (3 familiar pictures showed up) * Donald Duck: Snotty Boy. * Human Rarity: Mrs. Beady. * All: The farmer?!?! * Otis: No way it's him! This has Snotty's stink all over it. * Freddy: Here, let me spray some air freshener. (pulls out can) * Sci-Twi: Wait, that's the--- * Freddy: (sprays himself with pepper spray) I need backup. * Sci-Twi: '''Nevermind. (Few minutes later) * '''Otis: Okay, guys. Be on the lookout for a 4-foot, redheaded sack of hate. * Cosmo: Roger. * Scruffy: No, his name is Otis. * Freddy: He's know. We we're talking to Roger. Roger, could you file this report with the D.A. and tell we're still on for golf tomorrow? * Roger: 10-4. * Freddy: Actually, we need it done by 9:00. Now go! * Roger: (jumps out of the car) I love jumping out of cars. * Pluto: (starts barking) * Mickey Mouse: What is it boy? * Human Applejack: Guys, there's Snotty Boy. * Pip: And he's got a bag of donuts. * Katie Knight: After him! * Otis: Stop in the name of the long udder of the law. (Snotty skateboards away) * Lana: He's making a run for it! * Otis: (sees a boy on a bike) Police. I need to borrow your tricycle. (takes the bike) Let's ride. (takes off) * Freddy: (licks the boy's ice cream) * Human Pinkie Pie: Freddy?!!? (The gang catches up to Snotty) * Otis: Boys, take him down. (They tackled Snotty Boy) * Snotty Boy: Stupid tricycle cops. You have nothing on me. * Otis: Aha! Donuts. (A tag falls out) * Pip: And a receipt for their purchase. * Otis: '''What!?! Milk me. * '''Snotty Boy: You guys are the worst cops ever. You should be on that show, Real Stories of the Stupidest Cops in the World. * Narrator: Real Stories of the Stupidest Cops in the World. * Cop: You're going away for a long time, buddy. (locks himself in a cell while the criminal escapes) Ah, nuts. * Snotty Boy: Here, have a roundy, stupid cop. (throws donuts) * Otis: Thanks you for helping us with our training exercise. * Snotty Boy: Wait, this wasn't-- * Otis: Carry on. (Back at the police station) * Pig: Hey guys, got a new batch of donuts for the kitchen! * Lori: Thanks! * Pig: Boy those donut people are really nice. They keep-- (A phone goes off) * Abby: Hold on Pig. Police Department. Dispatch officer Abby and Sunset speaking. (listens) What!?! * Sunset Shimmer: Calling Otis! The masked bandit just robbed another batch of donuts. * Human Applejack: That's the second time today. * Pig: Say what? I just left the place. Boy, my donut angel was really looking out for me. Thank you, Donut angel! * Angel: No problem, honey. (eats a donut) (At Mrs. Beady's House) * :' What are we doing here? * ': I thought we're back to the donut store * Otis: Sunset's call came in two minutes ago. I guessing the other size 8 is already eating the loot. * Peck: Police! Open up! * Mrs. Beady: Hello? * Otis: You're under arrest for grand theft donut. * Pip: You're going away for a long time. * Lana: Freddy, cuff her! * Mrs. Beady: But officers, I've been hear all morning. * Lola: Lana, is this maggot giving you lip? * Otis: Oh really? Then how you explain that plates of donuts on your table? * Mrs. Beady: I just made those with my own hands. * Otis: A likely story. (takes one) * Mrs.Beady: Oh careful. Those are-- * Otis: (started to burn) AH, SWEET CUD, THAT HOT!!! MY FACE FLESH IS MELTING!!!! Well your story checks out. Come on, guys ,let's get out of here. * Mrs. Beady: Wait, where are you going? What about these handcuffs? Hello!?!? The Ending (At the Farmer's House) * Otis: Two suspects down. I hate to say it, guys. But it looks like the farmer is our donut bandit. * Everyone: (in depression) * Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me * Piglet: Oh dear. Mercy me too. * Otis: But at least now we can try out our new battering ram. (pulls up Roger) * Roger: Let's rock and roll. (They rammed into the house) * Otis: Okay, Farmer, come out with your-- (Suddenly the farmer takes off in his truck) * Pip: He's getting away! * Peck: Probably to steal more donuts. * Otis: Not if we get there first. * Roger: That all you need? (At the Donut shop) * Otis: Ok guys, this stakeout should nabbed us our perp. Ready Abby? * Abby: Ready. * Otis: Freddy, Peck? * Both: Ready. * Otis: Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Mickey, Donald Goofy, Applejack, Sci-Twi, Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Shimmer, Pinkie? * Winnie the Pooh: We're ready, Otis. * Otis: What about the Louds? * Loud's Sisters: (yelling) WE ARE! (whispers) We are. * Otis: Okay guys. The Farmer should be here any minute. * Pip: (outside) Otis, Otis! There's a masked man heading into the store. (The masked man comes in) * Abby: Hello ordinary costumer. Welcome to the Donut Store. How may I--TAKE HIM DOWN!!!! * Rabbit: Take no Prisoners! * Mickey Mouse: Let's Get him! * Otis: Police tackle! (They all jump on the robber) * Peck: Freeze, dirtbag! * Freddy: (sprayed himself) AHH, MY EYES!!! (sprays Peck) * Luna: We got him! * Otis: (takes off the mask) Aha! Huh? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: What?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What!?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Human Rarity: WHAT!?! * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Jeremy Johnson: What? * Olive Doyle: What!?! * Katie Knight: What!?! * Sora, Mickey, and Donald: What?!?! * Goofy: Huh!?! * Andrea: What?! * All: Pig!?!? * Otis: Pig, your ruining the whole stakeout! * Goofy: I'm think Pig is the thief. * Pig: I am not. * Otis: Then how do you explain the ski mask and cat burglar outfit? * Pig: Oh, I just put this on so no one I'm a pig, and for some reason I keep getting free donuts. * -Really, they just give you free donuts? * Pig: Yes. I was really nice and very specific. (Flashback) * Pig: Give me 3 vanillia sprinkles, a couple of old fashions and 46 jelly fills and make it snappy! * Worker: Don't hurt me! (Flashback ends) * Otis: Gee Pig. Did you ever wonder why the donuts were free? * Pig: I did not. * Leni: I did not see that coming. * Cosmo: Yeah, or did we? * Wanda: Did we? * Cosmo: I don't know. (Officer Fred comes in) * Officer Fred: Nice work, guys. I'll take it from here. * All: Officer Fred!?!? * Officer Fred: Fully recovered and back on duty. So where's the perp? * Otis: Right, the perp. Yes, well--Look over there! (Fred searches and Otis puts a mask on a plant) Now look over here! * Officer Fred: I got him! Police Tackle! (beats up plant) You're mine, buddy. Don't make this ugly. Hands where I can see them! * Otis: I think it's time to leave. * Pig: Oh, hold on. I still haven't put my order in. * All: Pig! * Otis: Come on. (On Real Stories of the Stupidest Cops in the World) * Officer Fred: You're going away for a long time, buddy. (locks himself inside while the plant escapes) Ah, nuts. THE END! Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Episodes Category:Magmon47